


Lost

by Heslestor (starlightcrow)



Series: Cybertronian Tales [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightcrow/pseuds/Heslestor
Summary: Frenzy becomes hopelessly lost after the battle for Mission City.
Series: Cybertronian Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745977
Kudos: 18





	Lost

****Chapter 2: Lost Frenzy and Sam** **

****Summary:**** Frenzy becomes hopelessly lost after the battle for Mission City.

 ** **Warning:**** crack and more 'awww' moments

 ** **Disclaimer:**** not mine

 ** **Rating:**** PG

 ** **A/N:**** Heavily influenced by a certain Disney movie. Happens about a week after the first chapter.

****2.) Sam/Frenzy/lost** **

"Barri-Barri, Blackout-out, Screamer-Screamer? Anyone-one?" Heavy static was the only answer the mini-con received. Frenzy curled into a tight ball and shivered from the noise. A month had passed since the mockery of a battle in Mission City. During which Frenzy had slowly healed himself and wandered the country aimlessly, trying in desperation to reach any of the other Decepticons.

Now, he was broadcasting on all channels, desperate enough that he was even willing to talk to an _Autobot._

At some point during his travels, for whatever reason, he had stolen a children's storybook. Taking the battered paperback out, Frenzy turned to the page that best reflected his mood. The picture showed a remarkably ugly looking duck, in the middle of an unfamiliar scary forest, completely alone. A pathetically sad expression graced the duck's face as it stated solemnly that it was lost.

Petting the picture in sympathy, Frenzy let out a depressed warble. "Lo . . .st. Lost. Lostlostlostlostlost." Somehow saying it in English instead of his native tongue seemed to drive the fact home. He was alone and downright miserable.

Clutching the book to his chest, he made a dejected noise deep in his vocalizer. He was contemplating if it was a good idea to fall into stasis and never wake up when the sound of a loud engine reached his audios. A fancy Camaro slowed to a stop inches from him, door opening and a young man stepping out.

Before either of the two new arrivals could do so much as twitch, Frenzy launched himself at them. Then he proceeded to cling with all six limbs to the human, squeaking gleefully at the confused boy in garbled Cybertronian.

" _I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody for my own."_ Sang despondently out of the Camaro's speakers, then a burst of static as the channels switched. _"All by myself. I'm all by myself."_

Sam leveled a death glare at the seemingly innocent car. "You are so not helping, Bee."

Frenzy looked up at the human whose arm he had in a death grip and did the best kicked puppy dog expression he could muster.

Sam swept a hand through his hair and sighed. "How you can possibly make yourself look pitiful is beyond me. Well, come on then. Might as well get you out of here before some psycho conspirator comes across us."

Clicking happily, Frenzy began to babble excitedly about nothing in particular at the unfortunate human. A few minutes later, Sam sighed again. "And why in the name of all that is holy, did you have to get lost _here?_ "

An unconcerned shrug was his only answer as Frenzy talked on; briefly glancing at the large official looking sign, they passed. It proclaimed that this was a secured vicinity, no trespassing aloud and something or other about an Area 51.


End file.
